cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alec Baldwin
Alec Baldwin (1958 - ) Film Deaths * Beetlejuice'' (1988)' [''Adam Maitland]: Accidentally drowned, along with Geena Davis, when their car goes off of a bridge and into the river. They appear as ghosts throughout the rest of the movie. (Thanks to Megan, Adam, ND, and Nilescu) * Married to the Mob (1988) ["Cucumber" Frank de Marco]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Dean Stockwell in the bathroom, after Alec arrives for his tryst with Nancy Travis and discovers that Dean has already killed Nancy. (Thanks to ND and Nilescu) * Miami Blues (1990) [Frederick J. Frenger Jr.]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Fred Ward when Alec turns and points his gun at Fred in the kitchen (he dies while talking to Fred whilst sprawled on a table). (Thanks to ND) * The Juror (1996) [Teacher]: Shot in the chest by Demi Moore when he pulls a hidden gun on her (on top having previously been shot by a group of Guatamalan gunmen and fallen down some stone steps). (Thanks to Meg and ND) * Looking for Richard (1996) '[''Alec Baldwin/Duke of Clarence]: In the play-within-the-film production of Richard III, the "Duke of Clarence" is killed by a group of assassins on Al Pacino's orders. (Thanks to Nilescu) * ''The Edge'' (1997) [Robert Green]: Dies of shock/blood loss or infection after impaling his leg on a sharpened spear while trying to kill Anthony Hopkins; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Anthony.'' (Thanks to ND and Nilescu)'' * ''Mercury Rising'' (1998) [Nicholas Kudrow]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Bruce Willis on a rooftop; he then falls from the roof and through a glass structure. (Thanks to Tal, Adam, ND, and Nilescu) * ''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' (2001; animated) [Captain Gray Edwards]: Sacrifices himself by allowing his soul to merge with the phantoms.'' (Thanks to ND)'' * ''The Adventures of Pluto Nash''' (Pluto Nash)'' (2002) '[''M.Z.M.]: Sucked into the vacuum of space (off-screen), some time before the movie begins; we learn of his death when the clone Eddie Murphy informs the original Eddie what happened. (Alec only appears in TV news footage.)'' (Thanks to ND)'' * ''The Cooler'' (2003)' [''Shelly Kaplow]: Shot in the back of the head (off-camera) by Arthur J. Nascarella; we only see the gun firing. (Thanks to Adam, ND, and Nilescu) * Second Nature (2003) '[''Paul Kane]: Stabbed in the stomach with a screwdriver by Powers Boothe; he dies in Louise Lombard's arms shortly afterwards.'' (Thanks to Eric)'' * ''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie'' (2004; animated)' [''Dennis the Hitman]: Crushed against a catamaran when David Hasselhoff swims underneath it while Dennis is riding on David's back. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Anton) * Running with Scissors (2006) '[''Norman Burroughs]: Dies (off-screen) of cirrhosis; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Andrew) * ''Brooklyn Rules (2007) '[Caesar Manginera]: Shot repeatedly (including in the face) by Frank Ferrara and Jeffrey M. Marchetti outside of Freddie Prinze Jr.'s delicatessan. * Blue Jasmine (2013) '[''Harold Francis]: Commits suicide (off screen) by hanging himself while in prison before the film begins; his death is revealed when Cate Blanchett tells Bobby Cannavale and Alec is only seen in Cate's flashbacks TV Deaths *Knots Landing: Rise and Fall (1985 TV)' [''Joshua Rush] Backs off the edge of a tall building as Julie Harris reprimands him for his bad deeds, *The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory (1987 TV)'' [Colonel William Barrett Travis]: Shot to death in the battle against the Mexican forces. (I haven't seen this, but I'm familiar with the history.) * ''30 Rock: Subway Hero'' (2008) [Jack Donaghy/Richard Nixon]: Playing a dual role as both his regular character "Jack" and the ghost of Richard Nixon, Nixon's ghost appears to Tracy Morgan when Tracy accidentally electrocutes himself and has a near-death experience. (Thanks to Tommy) * ''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (February 12, 2009) '[''Alec Baldwin]: Garroted with a wire by Tony Sirico, after Alec tells Conan O'Brien that he'd like to be the first talk show guest ever to be killed off. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) Notable Connections * Brother of Daniel Baldwin, Stephen Baldwin, and William Baldwin * Ex-husband of Kim Basinger Baldwin, Alec Baldwin, Alec Baldwin, Alec Baldwin, Alec Category:Roman Catholic Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors